


untitled drabble

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I kissed him, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled drabble

It’s after their last (or so they claim) good night kiss that Kurt says it, still dazed from the sensation of Blaine’s lips against his own.

“I kissed him, you know.”

“...What?”

“Walter. I kissed him.”

“Okay?” Blaine says, running a hand over Kurt’s back. Kurt’s not looking, but he can still picture the confusion on Blaine’s face. “And I kissed Dave. That tends to happen when you’re dating.”

Kurt pushes back and up on one elbow, trying to clear his woozy mind. 

“No, of course. I just meant...it never felt like this.”

“I’m going to need you to elaborate a little more,” Blaine says, mirroring Kurt’s position.

“When you kiss me, I forget everything,” Kurt says, hoping his words make sense. “Seriously. I might not be able to tell you my own name if you ask right after we finish kissing. But when I kissed Walter...nothing. It was nice, sure. Kind of interesting logistically, since he and you aren’t the same height. But nothing like this.”

Blaine’s eyes glint with soft understanding, but his voice is teasing as he asks, “So you’re saying I can kiss you stupid?”

“Blaine.”

“What? That’s important news,” Blaine says, but he drops the joke. “I know what you mean, though. Not that I didn’t enjoy kissing Dave, but it never felt quite as...all-encompassing as it does with you. I never felt like I _needed_ to kiss him like I do with you sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” Kurt asks, taking his turn to tease. “I’m losing my touch.”

“Never. I think we’re both aware at this point that you’ve got an unbreakable grip on me.”

“Good thing you’ve got the same on me, then.”

They kiss again, and Kurt feels his brain go as fuzzy as always. A muffled whine escapes him as they break apart.

“What’s your father’s name?

“Who?”

Blaine snickers, clearing some of Kurt’s mental fog.

“You were serious.”

“Oh, ha ha,” Kurt says, a mock frown on his face.

“I had to give it a try,” Blaine says, kissing Kurt’s cheek in apology.

“You see now? No one affects me like you.”

“As long as you see that you affect me just as much.”

“I do seem to remember someone falling down the stairs yesterday when they got lost in my eyes....”

“My point exactly. We’re both gone for each other.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from or if I'll get any more ideas in the future. That being said, it felt pretty dang good to write again.


End file.
